A Surprise
by RockMeKristen
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks recently. Her boyfriend, Edward, has a lovely surprise for her. cute one-shot. and first fan-fic. rate and review!


"A Surprise"

-  
I don't own Twilight.. or any of the characters from the Saga. Thank goodness for Stephenie Meyer.. where would we be without her?

A/N: I did this for a creative writing assignment in English 12. I had changed the names and a few of the details for class, but revised it into this Edward and Bella story to put on Fan Fiction!  
My first ever fan fiction. Rate/Review )

"I just want to show you one thing," he said as he covered my eyes with a piece of fabric.

Bella`s POV

It started out as just another normal day. Nothing special was happening. I knew I had to do laundry for Charlie.  
"Bella!" he called, "would you make me some breakfast"  
Charlie was never good at cooking either. I got up to get myself ready. It didn't take very long. Just an old t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a quick brush through my long brown hair, and a thourough brush of my teeth and I was good to go.  
There was no need for make-up. I was never the girly-girl.  
I went to the kitchen and got out the pancake mix to make for Charlie.  
"It's Saturday, Bella, do you have any plans?" Charlie asked me. I knew he was going fishing with his friends today. The weather wasn't supposed to be too great for their usual fishing trip tomorrow.  
"No, Dad," I replied, "I'm just going to do the laundry and maybe get a head start on my homework"  
This answer didn't surprise him. I didn't go out a lot. Mostly I hung out with Edward.

Edward is my boyfriend. I don't know how I ended up with such a perfect being. I've never been the prettiest girl, and when I stood next to Edward, I felt especially plain.  
Then I heard a knock on the door. Charlie looked at me questioningly. "I wasn't expecting anyone today," I answered his silent question.  
I walked to the door and opened it.  
Looking at me with his piercing topaz eyes, Edward stood in the doorway.  
"Hi, beautiful," he said non-chalontly. Then he gave me that crooked smile that never failed to dazzle me.  
I couldn't help but blush.  
"I just thought we could hang out today, you know, like a normal couple," he replied.  
I couldn't say no to him. Laundry could wait a couple hours.

"Charlie! I'm going out with Edward for a while!" I called back to the kitchen.  
All I heard from him was a grunt and some mumbling. I knew Charlie didn't like how Edward was always so protective of me.  
It certainly didn't bother me.  
We walked down the driveway to Edward's volvo and he opened the passenger door for me.  
I was starting to get used to the fact that Edward was, and always will be, a gentleman.  
"So.. what are we doing?" I asked him.  
It was an unusually nice day for the rainy town of Forks, Washington. I've been having a hard time adjusting to it. I moved here about three months ago from Pheonix, Arizona to live with Charlie, and I missed the big city and its dryness.  
"Well, there's something I'd like to do, but we're going to have to wait a little while for it," he told me. Then he looked at me and gave me a quick wink. Of course I was blushing then.  
"We'll just go to my house and watch a couple movies while we wait"  
Edward and I had been watching movies a lot lately.  
We must have seen every movie the local video store had to offer. I didn't mind. As long as I was with Edward, I was perfectly happy.

We watched three old movies. All of them I've never heard of. All the while I was nestled into Edward's stone chest. Settled into pure bliss. Edward had made me lunch and dinner. He watched me eat both meals, occasionally holding my free hand or playing with a piece of my hair.  
Finally, Edward said "Alright, I guess it's time to go"  
I didn't understand what he was talking about. The time was after dinner. Maybe it was time to take me home so Charlie wouldn't get worried.  
"Come with me," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist.  
We went back out to the volvo, and, once again, he opened up the passenger door for me.  
"I just want to show you one thing," he said as he covered my eyes with a piece of fabric.  
"Where are we going?" I asked. He responded with "you'll see," and then he kissed my hair and helped me into the car.

We drove for about twenty minutes until the car came to a stop. I heard Edward open his door, and then heard my door open as he came to get me.  
He helped me out of the car with his strong, stone hands. He had a good grip on me.  
He knew that the palms of my hands and the ground were very used to meeting. He'd never let me fall. I felt safe in his hold.  
He led me for another five minutes over roots and rocks, and picked me up over the larger obstacles. I knew we were probably outside of town. Finally, he took off the blindfold.  
"Surprise," he said, and then he kissed my cheek.  
It really was a surprise.  
I was looking off the edge of a cliff into a brilliant golden sunset, the colour of Edward's eyes. I looked at Edward and back to the beauty of the sunset.  
I didn't know that my new home was capable of such brilliance.  
Right then I knew Forks wasn't the boring place I thought it was. I had found a special place to go with Edward, my perfect angel.  
Laundry would have to wait until tomorrow. 


End file.
